


Injured

by orphan_account



Series: Mysteries [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cops and Forensics, Established Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce learns his boyfriend got injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd in series.

Bruce Banner was working in his lab.   
It has been 3 years since he joined the NYPD and 1 year since he started dating Clint. He couldn't be happier.  
As he looked at the time he realized Clint will be hear for Lunch any minute.   
He went to the cafetiere and saw Clint sitting at their usual table.   
He sat in front of his boyfriend. As he looked at him, he noticed Clint's bicep was bandaged.  
Bruce asked, " What happened ? "  
Clint said, " Ah, got shot while protecting a witness."  
Bruce looked worried.  
Clint saw and Said, " Its nothing major. The bullet just grazed me."  
Bruce sighed in relief, " You know I am always going to be worried about you."  
Clint says, " That's nice. I never had anyone worry about me."  
Bruce smiled and said, " Well now you have me."


End file.
